


Fuck Food Lion okay?

by synfulshark



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute Liam Dunbar, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Good Theo Raeken, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Mpreg, Isaac is a Little Shit, Isaac/Stiles/Derek - Freeform, Liam Mpreg, Liam is a Little Shit, M/M, Minor Isaac Lahey/Stiles Stilinski, Theo domestic feels, Theo goes shopping, Theo in a grocery store, Theo is a Little Shit, Thiam, Thiam Domestic, Werewolf Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:53:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synfulshark/pseuds/synfulshark
Summary: Liam doesn't feel great and want's Theo to make him one of his favorite home made meals so he does, but he finds out he doesn't have exactly what he needs so he has to go on a grocery run to aldi. His and Liam's go to for grocery supplies but they don't have one thing they need so he has to go to....food Lion.





	Fuck Food Lion okay?

**Author's Note:**

> this is un Beta'd as I do not have one, I also have dyslexia so please understand that now.

Theo glanced down at the contents of his shopping cart as he pushed his way through the aldi dodging past the soccer moms and the college guys who were lost in the sea of reasonably priced produce and baked goods. He checked over the list he had mentally taken in his head before he had left, albeit he had been a bit distracted when he left what with Liam laid out on the couch in his sweats and eating gold fish snacks. 

Theo stopped in front of the crackers pulling his cell phone out he unlocked the screen and dialed up the familiar number tossing a wince like smile at a passing church looking mom who pulled her younger child away like he was about to rip the child apart, or offer him meth..chill lady it wasn't even the day for ripping children apart. “I was sleeping,” came the slow grumbling reply as he rolled his eyes. “Do you want any kind of snack or some shit?” he asked with a annoyed grumble as he shot the passing by woman a eye roll. 

“No, I want death,” Theo pressed his palm to his face as he glanced around the isle. “I can offer you at this current moment, gold penguins the fuck,...or cheese crackers..or those cracker stick things you dip in the cheese,” he offered as he glanced at the woman talking to her family. “Did you know that Aldi is actually owned by Trader Joe's?” she asked her husband he assumed. “No shit lady sept it doesn't cost fifty bucks for milk,” he grumbled under his breath. 

“Penguins and bring me home some chicken nuggets,” came the reply as the phone went dead. “Sure thing Malia,” he mumbled as he pushed his phone back into his jeans and he shoved past the family grabbing one of the only gallons of 2% milk with a smirk. Zooming his way through the store tossing things here and there into his cart humming a bit as he reached the dairy isle he stared it down in slight disgust. “No ricotta...the fuck?” he grumbled out as he crossed his arms ignoring the impatient looking people behind him who clearly wanted to get to the butter. 

This wouldn't do he had half a pot of almost finished base sauce at home he needed to finish and ricotta was a must to finish this. Three trips later to recheck the same display they still did not in fact have ricotta. 

Sighing he thought over it in his head of which store was closest as he headed to grab a few last items before pushing past the annoying woman once more whom seemed shocked at the low prices to the cash register. He decided food lion it would be, even if he had wanted to just go home. Checking his phone he scanned his messages sending off a few replies making sure he sent a selfie to Liam with a 'Fucking hate you Little Wolf' and a frowny face with him holding up a bag of tomatoes at the check out. 

He scanned till he found Isaac's and he typed out a fast reply as he waited. 

ScarffyWolfBitch: Whatcha up to? 

SexyAssHellBitch: Aldi, Liam was hungry as fuck so he sent me to get food, 

ScarffyWolfBitch: What he want this time? Jesus didn't they kick you out of there for talking about killing people? 

SexyAssHellBitch: Nah I'm allowed back they Fucking love me. Wants pasta, making it from scratch. 

ScarffyWolfBitch: Damn lucky, wish Derek would get off his ass and cook. He's watching Stiles train in the yard. 

SexyAssHellBitch: Sucks to be you. Gotta goo my turn in line, peace bitch, 

Theo tucked his phone away into his hoodie pocket as he stepped up to the cashier and he gave her his best smile flashing her a bit of tooth. “Hey where's your side kick?” she asked as she started scanning the items for him. “He's at home, not feeling a trip today, so he sent me out to get some stuff,” he chuckled as he smiled at the thought of him and Liam arguing the other day in the produce isle over strawberries or black berries or blue berries and remembers he indeed didn't go home with strawberries. 

“Aww, well tell him I hope he feels, better,” she gave him a kind smile and knowing one as she looked down scanning the black berries and then the gummy bears he had picked up. Theo gave a slight duck of his head and a smile. “That will be 25.50 and tell Liam to come in on Thursday we're putting the blueberries on mark down,” she winked as he slid his debit card through and soon he was on his way back to his cart and loading up the truck. 

After returning his cart to the cart rack and climbing into the truck he headed down to food lion a grumble slipping past his lips as three people almost crashed into him on different turns. He shouldn't be shocked it seemed like most humans lost what since they had the moment they climbed behind the wheel. 

When he pulled into the parking lot he felt a smile over take his face seeing a mom and her little boy heading into the store biting his lip as he watched them scamper in through the cold, it made him think, yeah he couldn't wait. 

Once he finally parked the truck Theo headed into the grocery store a look of disdain on his face as he grabbed the smaller style cart and he headed down the isles taking in a few of the deals debating if he should pick up anything else in case Liam was snacky while he was at work the next day. That thought how ever was washed out of his mind the moment he reached the area they kept the ricotta. “The fuck?!?!” 

Theo narrowed his eyes down at the prices as he dragged his phone out of his pocket and he grumbled out dangerously. Tugging it out he dialed the number. “Liam!” he grumbled out as he huffed a bit running a hand through his hair. Yeah babe?” the groggy and thick voice asked as it went straight to his crotch but willed it away. “Fucking prices on Ricttoa!,” he started out as he blinked when he heard a low whine. “No,” and then the line went dead, he frowned and he huffed as he opened his messages and went to the person he knew would understand. 

SexyAssHellBitch: Isaac, fucking Food Lion man! 

ScarffyWolfBitch: What'd they do? You kicked out? 

SexyAssHellBitch: dude Ricotta here is like fucking two dollars more than it is at walmart!

ScarffyWolfBitch: damn

SexyAssHellBitch: same fucking brand I bought at walmart too, fucking almost 5 bucks, got it at walmart for 3 something! 

ScarffyWolfBitch: dude that's not right 

SexyAssHellBitch: right, fucking store brand is still four dollars. Fuck this I have to get it. God I'm so pissed!

Theo slammed his phone back in his pocket grabbed the ricotta tossed it into his cart as he rambled out about price hungry bitches and headed for the check out his eyes flashing speaks of gold as he held his debit card at the ready. The woman ahead of him left and he took her place the older woman seemed to sense the hatred for the whole store radiating off his body and didn't even attempt to make small talk with him and gave him his total. He swiped his card glared took his receipt and he stormed out. 

He would write a very strongly worded angry email later on this, or maybe he would throw some rocks into the windows in the cover of darkness he hadn't decided. But if they had fifty cartons of ricotta in the fridge tomorrow no one better say a word to him. 

Theo arrived home not to long after that parking the car and heading in, once he had put the groceries away and was dumping the one can of sauce into the crock pot after he passed the sleeping Liam on the couch and putting in a few chopped tomatoes and some ricotta he stirred it and frowned slamming his fist on the counter he growled. “Fuck!” He shouted out. 

Feeling arms around his waist and a nose nuzzling into his neck he turned and pulled the sleepy Liam into his arms. “What's wrong got you so grumpy?” Asked Liam raising a eye brow as he took a spoon and he took a spoonful of the sauce tasting it. “I need a extra jar of fucking sauce...,” Theo mumbled out as he frowned a bit. “Mmm maybe, or we could just use the sauce that we already have?” he asked as he opened the fridge and pulled out the jar of sauce and the half full carton of ricotta. 

Theo sighed pulling Liam into his arms and he hid his face in the beta's neck. “I love you you know that?” he questioned as he wrapped his arms around him one hand resting on his stomach. “Also we're never shopping at food lion again,” he mumbled out as he glanced behind Liam over to the ultra sound picture taped to the fridge they had just gotten printed out two days before. “I know babe, Isaac called asked if you killed anyone,” Liam chuckled out as he leaned up pecking his lips he winked as he grabbed the gummy bears and the black berries. “Make my pasta bitch, and maybe I'll let you fuck me after dinner,” 

Theo groaned as he rubbed his face and he moved to get the dinner ready when he moved to pull out the pan from the oven. “Oh, yeah...Derek called and said stop telling Isaac you're cooking me dinner cause Isaac is demanding food now,” Theo smirked as he shook his head, he couldn't imagine a life not with this pack.


End file.
